Flow cytometers are used to evaluate the content of a sample. The sample is introduced into a fluid stream, which is then illuminated with a light beam. When the light beam enters the fluid, it interacts with the sample and light is radiated and fluoresced out from the fluid in various directions. By evaluating the way that the light radiates from the fluid, characteristics of the sample can be determined.